


Gotham Bughead

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Fanart of Bughead in NYC inspired by the amazing fic "Fall Into Light" by sylwrites.





	Gotham Bughead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fall in light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852491) by [sylwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylwrites/pseuds/sylwrites). 



> I love both Bughead and NYC, so I thought it would be fun to try to illustrate a little bit of Fall Into Light.  
> I decided to go for the Thanksgiving where Jug cheers up an overwhelmed Betty. So here is them at the top of the rock, ice skating at Bryant Park, and eating Thai food (with forks, because "chopsticks are for people who haven’t completely given up", according to Jughead) in their apartment. I hope i captured some of the happiness I get from this fic!  
  
---


End file.
